User talk:Samuel ArsMagica
Unread Spells in Covenants To Aid or Replace Scribes *The Welcome Addition of False Sunlight CrIg 15 :Better illuminates the work in progress. *The Scribe's Touch PeAn 3 :Trims a quill. *Autodictation ReTe 15 :Causes a stylus to note down a magus's words upon a wax tablet. These must then copied by a notary onto parchment, who then hands these to a scribe who makes the final version. The spell permits a handicapped magus to make notes when a notary is not available. *Thoughts distinctly blurred ReAq 10 :Causes ink to form into words as dictated by a mage. Allows a handicapped mage to write. nb. The above spells specifically do not permit the work to be scribed more quickly than normal. Autodictation would appear to be skimming the essential limit of game balance, judging by the way it was written up. : I seem to remember some controversy about "The Scribe's Touch" on the berk list. : Why Longinus does not use these is beyond me. : (To me talk of game balance is not a good enough reason. Game balance applies when making a concistent set of rules not after.) : I can see translating words into writing in the "Autodictation" is skimming the hermetic limits (Unless it is just colour, like the pilum of fire moving through the air), but that has nothing to do with "game balance". : --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 09:23, 21 April 2007 (UTC) To Aid or Replace Illuminators *The First Furrow Guides the Second CrIm25 :Puts ghostly image of a page over another for ease of replication. *Ink of Noblest Metals MuTe(Aq) 20 :Temporarily transforms gold into a gold ink, to circumvent the need for gold leaf application skills and much time. To Aid or Replace Bookbinders *Creating an Empty Book from a Filled One PeAn 3 :Erases the contents of a book, allowing it to be filled anew. *Binding the Mundane Codex ReAn 5 :Creates a bound book from constituent parts. *Binding the Hermetic Codex ReAn 20 :This spell uses some of the Covenants book rules which we aren't using. Interesting spells all of them, but made to replace human work instead of aid it. Thus not the thing Phaedrus is attempting. The point of Phaedrus work is to combine Magic and mundane work to accomplish something better than either could do by itself. "Binding the Mundane Codex" seems like an interesting application of Phaedrus skills, unless there is a hard Finesse roll involved, is it? (Hard in this case currently means 9+.) But that means Phaedrus will have to dedicate his time to recuring mundane tasks (or someone else will need to learn the spell), better to have a good bookbinder if/when we can afford it. Would a specialization in "precition" be applicable to the kind of things Phaedrus does? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 09:23, 21 April 2007 (UTC) The Charter *http://arsmagica.wikia.com/wiki/Charter#Signatories :Sign please. *http://arsmagica.wikia.com/wiki/Story_:_The_Charter#Signed_and_sealed :State that Phaedrus is signing, please. Tim, thought I should mention this: I'm still waiting for the discussion to be finished, and I would expect that at least some amendments would get done at that table. So I'm more or less purposefully keeping the discussion open. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 22:00, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Hi Sam, I don't think the other players are really aware of what amendments you want in the charter. I suggest you rephrase Phaedrus's arguments, or add to them so that they are more direct. As the game has continued past the point of the charter into things the other players find far more interesting, the only person you are influencing by not signing is me, and I have no say in the matter. Thanks, --James 02:06, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Sam, I suggest you state any ammendment in the exact way in which you would like to see it appear in the Charter. It's up to you if want to propose it as an ammendment before signing or at at the latest Council. Given that the other 5 magi have agreed to the Charter and signed it though, if more than 1 magi objects to the ammendment, it should not pass. At which point, Phaedrus pretty much has to sign anyway, or be written retroactively out of the story as everything which has happened over the last 2 years assumes he has been a member of the Covenant, with food, lodgings, access to vis, books, protection and everything else. As such, I suggest that due to the fact that for most of us this is now very much a past issue, you raise the ammendements in the Winter Council. --Perikles 06:50, 23 March 2007 (UTC) That is not correct. We left the charter discussion with the reasoning, we can continue this discussion while we get on with the play. And most players signed the charter with some comment about, "its good enough we can hammer out the details later." If Phaedrus raises an amendment in council it would need a major vote. If there are amendments or adjustments during the charter discussion there should not be need for a major vote to change Mnemosynes proposal. Thus unless Marcus as chair is going to trample any opposition and force the signing before any adjustments are considered there should not be a problem getting it changed wit ha simple vote. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 16:10, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Regardless, what are the actual ammendments you would like to see? --Perikles 16:32, 23 March 2007 (UTC) I have added a collection of (my take on) the discussion about adjustments to the charter to the end of the Charter story. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 00:16, 25 March 2007 (UTC) : Thanks. You have been the ONLY one to create any specific suggestions, rather than just general discussion. I've moved the proposed sections over to the talk page. I also notice that they all relate to issues which were brought up in the Council, which I am relieved to see. They are also all topics which have not actually arisen yet in stories, and again, I am relieved. --Perikles 07:14, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::As I said, I did not want to leave the Charter discussion before the issues raised was resolved. I would have liked to add something relating to my comment on the discussion page about Labnotes, but since I had forgotten it in character so I thought I should leave it out. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 11:47, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Council Business *http://arsmagica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Council#Council_Business :Please go and vote on the various issues, including the vis budget. * Marcus Seasons. from Winter 1221 results - Of the magi, Marcus alone ventures out, with Warren in tow. He undertakes a season of service for the covenant attending to the rather critical task of ensuring that the covenant has everthing it needs to survive the winter months, while maintaining his identity as a friar. The very depths of winter find Marcus back at the covenant, pottering around in the room that shall become his laboratory. During this time, he gets around a third of laboratory set up. from Spring 1221 results - The main structure having been built to his specifications, He spends two thirds of the month ensuring that his laboratory is at least somewhat usable and his dwelling properly outfitted for he and his co-habitants. The remaining third of the month (comprising time throughout the month) is spent overseeing some grogs working upon the site of the proposed school. Over the course of the season, they clear the land, and hammer out numerous stakes denoting the locations of various walls and features. The local lord rides up to take in the work, sate his curiousity and give it his blessing. The architect also wanders about the site with a plan and belabors the importance of proportion and balance. Net result, one 'season' getting lab to -3, one 'season' looking after the running of the covenant as only the Gently Gifted can. Every other Magus spent two full seasons in either their labs, or the library. So no 'concrete' results, but a season sacrificed for the good of all in a manner that only Marcus can. IMO there are potential benefits from this season in the future, regarding mundane relations (eg the local lord knows the school is going up, overseen by a locally known friar, and has given his blessing). Read Casting Prying Eyes upon the bank is rather different to his previous experiences with casting it upon buildings. He has the unpleasant, sickly, claustrophobic sensation one might get from sharing a coffin with an undead monstrosity, which, coincidentally, is essentially what his is doing. His fae eyes allow him to see a little in the murky gloom. Whenever the creature stirs, the water becomes thick with muddy particles. The cavity is scarcely wide enough for the creature. Beneath it, on the floor of the opening, Phaedrus can see the remains of a corpse amidst the translucent form of the creature. The corpse in the hollow is also of a woman. As the spell fades, he is left with a parting glimpse of the womans contorted face, jaw locked open, with two bloody slits where the eyes should be. I hope that's enough. --James 17:54, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Sam? Haven't seen you around in a bit. You still with us? --Tim 18:30, 23 October 2006 (UTC)